


No Milk For A Bad Pet

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Баки и Стив живут у Старка. Баки неуравновешен, Стив пытается ему помочь, а Тони просто наблюдает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers





	No Milk For A Bad Pet

Баки разбивает зеркало в тренировочном зале Тони.  
Он и Стив живут у Старка первое время, потому что сначала даже не вполне понятно, что у Баки с рукой, и, к тому же, оказывается, что в ней был механизм самоуничтожения и еще целая куча всего, так что Тони пытается со всем этим разобраться, а Стив живет там же, просто потому что это не обсуждается.  
Баки иногда злится на что-то или кого-то, причем, никому пока не удалось выяснить, на что или кого, и тогда он либо крушит все, находящееся поблизости, либо идет в тренировочный зал. Именно там сейчас находятся Тони и Баки, и когда боксерская груша после особо сильного удара слетает с цепи, которой она была прикована к потолку, Баки видит свое отражение: спутанные длинные волосы, безумный взгляд, огромные круги под глазами и уродливый шрам на границе металлической руки и нормального тела. Сама по себе эта граница выглядит неестественно, шрам же, отходящий от нее, разветвляющийся, делает все еще хуже. Кожа в этом месте красноватая, взбухшая. Баки замирает, глядя в зеркало. Перед ним будто вовсе не он. Из отражения смотрит какой-то странный, пугающий незнакомец, и его зрачки расширяются и неожиданно он кидается вперед и разбивает зеркало на мелкие кусочки одним ударом. Он тяжело дышит, смотрит невидящим взглядом себе под ноги, и Старка это пугает. Ему в принципе не по себе от Баки, но когда он вот так «срывается», то пугает его еще больше.  
— Ты в порядке? — осторожно уточняет Старк. Баки молчит, и только сжимает кулаки сильнее. Тони думает, что надо позвонить Кэпу, и, сказав об этом Барнсу, тянется к мобильнику.  
— Зачем? — неожиданно хрипло спрашивает тот. — Зачем звонить Стиву?  
— Я не могу тебе помочь, понимаешь? Ты мне не доверяешь, ты меня не знаешь, я не могу тебе помочь. А тебе явно нужна помощь, — тихо объясняет Старк. — Стив может помочь.  
Пока он слушает гудки в трубке, Баки заторможено отходит от разбитого зеркала (у него в памяти откуда-то, как всегда вовремя, всплывает, что разбитое зеркало — пять лет несчастий) и идет в сторону раздевалки.  
— Эй! Ты куда? — окликает его Тони.  
— Переоденусь.  
«Равнодушный ответ. Слишком равнодушный», — обеспокоенно думает Тони, и закусывает губу. Ему жаль Баки, действительно жаль. Он хотел бы, чтобы тот смог жить как раньше, помнить все и не дергаться от прикосновений. Потому что такая жизнь, как у него сейчас — будто и не жизнь вовсе, лишь бездумное, ужасное в своей нелепости и бессмыслице существование.  
Наконец Стив отвечает.  
— Боже, ну где тебя черти носят? — раздраженно вопрошает Старк, но, услышав звуки выстрелов мгновенно осекается. — Стив, ты что, кого-то там лупишь?  
— Да, ввязался в небольшую заварушку, — голос у Кэпа чуть охрипший, и примерно таким же тоном он сообщал, что собирается спрыгнуть из самолета без парашюта, так что Тони не верит в незначительность происходящего.  
— Короче, приезжай скорее, ладно? Барнс, он…  
— Он в порядке? — перебивает его Стив, не дослушав.  
— Да, он в порядке…  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да можешь ты хоть раз в жизни дослушать предложение до конца? — возмущается Старк. — Да, со мной тоже все нормально. Просто он разбил зеркало, и… Ну, просто приезжай скорее, окей? Понятия не имею, как объяснить, что с ним, но, думаю, ты ему нужен.  
— Хорошо, я сейчас буду, — вздыхает Стив. — Постарайтесь там больше ничего не разнести, ладно?  
— Да это ты скорее постарайся себя не угробить, камикадзе, — хмыкает Тони, и сбрасывает звонок.  
Стив приезжает через полчаса, и разговаривает с Баки на кухне. Тони понятия не имеет, о чем, да и не хочет знать. Он приходит туда только сильно позже, за кофе, потому что уже три часа ночи, а у него не закончены чертежи, и обнаруживает, что эти двое так никуда оттуда и не ушли, а сидят за столом и не смотрят друг на друга. Баки смотрит в пол, Стив куда-то вбок, и Тони начинает бояться, что они поругались, а если так, то ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Точно не приведет, потому что Баки слишком нестабилен, чем вообще думал Стив? «Может, они и не поругались, надо попробовать узнать», — решает Тони.  
— Хотите кофе? — спрашивает Старк.  
Баки отрицательно качает головой, и, почему-то глядя на него более настороженно, чем раньше, говорит:  
— Хочу молока.  
Стив и Тони переглядываются, и Старк тихо говорит:  
— У нас нет молока, и вряд ли я найду его сейчас где-нибудь…  
Он замечает, что еще при первой части фразы Баки как-то съеживается и замолкает. Тони знает, что часто у Барнса неадекватная реакция на абсолютно простые вещи, так что ждет чего угодно. Глаза у Баки начинают бегать по углам, он начинает кусать губы и нервно дергать полу футболки.  
— Баки?.. Что с тобой? — Обеспокоенно спрашивает Стив, но его, кажется, даже не услышали.  
— Простите, — едва слышно выдавливает из себя Барнс. У него в глазах появляется страх, и он быстро зажимает рот рукой, будто пытается подавить всхлип. Он выглядит так, будто рядом с ним не Стив и Тони, к которым он все-таки уже привык, а ученые Гидры. Тони знает это, потому что видел, как Барнс, проснувшись от кошмара, не понял, кто рядом с ним, и едва не задушил Стива. И выглядел он так же.  
— За что? — растерянно спрашивает Тони.  
— Я разбил зеркало. Я больше не буду. Я плохой. Плохим животным нельзя молоко, их надо наказывать…  
Он сжимается еще больше, подтягивает к животу колени и едва слышно говорит, хотя больше это похоже на скулеж:  
— Не сажайте меня на цепь, пожалуйста, — уже скорее всхлипывает он, и обхватывает себя руками за плечи. — Пожалуйста, не наказываете меня, я больше не буду, не надо, не надо, пожалуйста…  
Он выглядит таким… Тони никогда не видел никого в таком состоянии, и сейчас абсолютно растерян, потому что никогда не думал, что с кем-то можно сделать такое. Тем более, с кем-то вроде Барнса. Сейчас он выглядит как испуганный потерявшийся ребенок.  
— Баки, — Стив опускается рядом с его стулом на колени, и пытается дотронуться до плеча, но Барнс отшатывается. — Баки, мы не сделаем тебе ничего плохого. Мы не будем тебя наказывать, никогда. Я обещаю.  
Стив смотрит на него серьезно, и осторожно протягивает руку к лицу Баки. Тот замирает настороженно, испуганно, и зрачки у него опять расширены, а глаза мало того что с мешками, так теперь еще и заплаканные. Стив аккуратно вытирает кончиками пальцев несколько слезинок и говорит:  
— Если хочешь, я куплю молока.


End file.
